


Uncorrupted

by Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, LionTrust, M/M, Warcraft: The Beginning AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky/pseuds/Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin didn't walk away from the battle with Sargeras as uninjured as they thought. Luckily, Khadgar seems to remain uncorrupted by fel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncorrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So evidently I have a thing for whumping one or both of the guys. I'm so sorry! =( 
> 
> This is one of the versions of this story that has been insistently rattling around in my brain. The other one is longer and so trope filled/cheesy and exceedingly AU that...ugh. 
> 
> Probably OC, so be warned. I do not own these lovely characters and I do not make money from this, so please don't sue me!

Khadgar got the summons from the Queen on a beautiful bright day. The guard who brought the missive offered him a spot on the gryphon, and the mage idly wondered why Anduin hadn't come. Instead, he sent the man on his way and promised to teleport to Stormwind immediately. Which he did...after he closed up his current project, packed, and locked down the tower. He figured he'd still get there before the guard, and the Queen hadn't specified the urgency or subject matter of the summons.

...which left him stunned when she led him to a door in the royal wing. Anduin lay unconcious on the bed, pale and shivering. Taria spoke quietly. “He was splashed by the corrupted mana during your fight with the Guardian. At first he seemed fine, but it began to slowly eat away at him Every cleric at our disposal has tried to heal him, but he always gets worse.”

Khadgar was already stepping towards the bed. “Is it trying to possess him?”

“No. His mind is still his.”

The mage knelt by the bed and with a look back at Taria for permission, he gently pulled back the covers. Bandages covered the man's torso, left arm and left leg. He began to carefully unwrap Anduin's arm to inspect the damage. “Undressing me, are you?”

Khaggar looked up, startled. “Actually...yes.”

Anduin's blue eyes were warm, and the corners of his mouth lifted. “Have at it, kid.” He winced a little as the bandage pulled. “I'll warn you, it's not pretty.”

The young man visually inspected the green glowing areas surrounded by red, puffy, infected tissue. Eyes narrowing in thought, he reached out and clasped Anduin's hand and elbow. “I need to check something.” He took a deep breath. “It may hurt.”

“Do it.”

He began to chant softly under his breath and his magic began to wreath his hands. Casting the spell, he released it into the wound. The warrior gasped, body tensing in pain. He released the spell and Anduin lay there panting.

Inspecting the area revealed that nothing had changed. There was no improvement. Looking around he spotted a small bowl with water and a rag. He wrung it out and wiped the sweat off of the older man's face. His voice was soft. “I'm sorry for hurting you.”

Anduin nodded. His eyes showed understanding. Khadgar looked at the water bowl for a minute and had a thought. He ran it through his mind. “I'm going to touch the area. I'll be as gentle as I can.”

“You sure you want to do that?”

“Considering I fell into a pool of the stuff, I think I'll be okay.”

Anduin tensed a moment before the mage's fingers touched the damaged area- whether to pull away and protect him, or because he anticipated pain, Khadgar wasn't sure. Light sparked at the connection, blue against green. He watched as small spots of green the size of his fingertips winked out, showing damaged but normal flesh underneath. Less encouraging was the green that sent small tendrils back into the areas. He looked up. “Did that hurt?”

“No.”

The warrior glanced down at the mage's fingers, and he obliged by lifting them for the older man to see. “I need to see the extent of the injury.”

Taria, who'd been standing so silently that he'd forgotten her, stepped forward to help him. They got Anduin pulled upright and began unwrapping all the bandages. The worst seemed to be strip running up his side from the hip to just under his ribs. Telegraphing his moves so that the wounded man could protest, he slowly reached out and laid the entirety of one of his hands on his side.

Light flared again and this time he left his hand there, carefully watching Anduin's face. There didn't seem to be any indication of pain. Khadgar pulled his hand away after a minute or two and inspected the area. A very clear hand print of normal flesh lay inside the glowing mass of sickly green. Again, tendrils of green began to eat into it.

Taria stared at the hand print and her eyes filled with unshed tears. “You can save my brother.”

Khadgar had been counting in his head, watching the speed of the green as it ate back into the cleansed area. He nodded. “I think so, yes.”

“Tell me what you need.”

The mage's brow furrowed. “As much food and water as we can get into him. Can you bring healing potions? My guess is that it spreads to damaged skin more quickly than whole. I want to try having him take potions as often as he can.”

She left, promising to come back with as many healing potions as the infirmary could spare. Khadgar stripped out of his robes and was left standing there in a soft tunic and leggings. For the first time he looked unsure. “You do understand...”

Anduin rolled his eyes. “It's not exactly how I envisioned getting you into bed, but it's fine.”

The mage moved to climb in on Anduin's good side and paused. He stared at the warrior a moment, and watched as he smirked. He slid under the sheets, turning on his side. His hand slid across Anduin's abdomen, reaching for the wound. The man sucked in a breath. Light played out through the sheets as the two energies clashed.

“Why doesn't the fel corrupt you?”

Khadgar lay still so long Anduin thought he wouldn't answer. “I don't know.” He shrugged. “I should have been dead, or utterly consumed. I just figured that if I survived that, I should be able to pull it from you.” He then asked a question of his own. “Why did you wait so long to call for me?”

“What the priests did helped. For a while.” He shifted. “And I'm stubborn. Or so Taria says.”

“Hm. I can't imagine.”

* * * *

Night had fallen long ago and Khadgar had fallen asleep. He jolted awake to Anduin crying out in his sleep. At first he thought the man was in physical pain, but then realized it was a nightmare. “Hey. Lothar... Anduin. Wake up.” He gently tapped his hand against the warrior's side.

With a jolt, the man woke. He automatically scanned the room. Eyes still a little wild he turned, leaning over Khadgar. He brought their mouths together almost desperately, sucking and pulling at the mage's lip. When the younger man responded he groaned, and his calloused hand cupped the back of Khadgar's head, fingers tangling in his hair. The mage slipped his hands up his arms and ran them over his shoulders, the sensation making him feel alive and whole.

Anduin's arms began to shake, still weakened from the fel, and Khadgar broke their kiss. “Not yet.”

With a groan he lay back down, but pulled the other man in close. “Soon.”

"Very soon." Khadgar smiled and pulled him in for a slightly more chaste kiss.


End file.
